


Search and Rescue

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Challenge fic, Community: prowlxjazz, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Injuries, Non-graphic injuries, Search and Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Not even bringing down a mountain on top of him would keep the autobots from finding prowl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this: **Sing to awaken a missing Autobot** was the challenge. and this there was some imagery that popped into my head and wouldn't go away.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/00028ask/)  
banner made by the ever-awesome [](http://vejiraziel.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://vejiraziel.livejournal.com/)**vejiraziel**

The battle had ended in fire and flames and falling debris. This wasn’t unusual of itself, but it was wrong that he had been caught in the fallout.

He was normally much better about not being in the wrong place when things like that happened.

Even the most flawless tactics processor could make mistakes, though. And the most logical of mechs would risk himself when something more important was at risk. That was what ran through his processor now, as Prowl lay under several tons of ruined cliff side.

But he was secure in his knowledge that he had bought the humans enough time to take their younglings to safety behind Autobot lines.

He was damaged, though he ignored the indicators and warnings hovering across his vision. He couldn’t get any immediate assistance under the rocks when he couldn’t even move. His comm was jammed as well, though they had known that would be a risk when they had come to the humans’ defense in canyon.

He was strangely at peace with how things had turned out. He had never been afraid to die, and he was honored to have done it in defense of another being. He relaxed into the unforgiving embrace of the stone and began powering down his systems.

It wasn’t likely that he would be rescued in time, but he would give himself as much of a chance of survival as possible.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It had been three days since the battle that had left Prowl and two Decepticons buried under half a cliff side. They had found the Decepticons yesterday afternoon—deactivated from damage and energon loss. No one had mourned their losses too much, but their condition didn’t bode well for Prowl’s survival; Jazz had seen at least one of his doorwings torn off as the cliff fell and the tactician had been tangling with Rumble and Frenzy before that.

The humans Prowl had saved by drawing the cassettecons’ attention had set up a vigil near the rubble. They sat outside holding candles, singing and saying prayers. A few other humans from the city had joined them after they heard what had happened to the Autobot tactician. Blaster’s cassettes and a few other humans had set up a small station where they handed out food, water and energon to the clean-up and rescue crews.

Jazz was more than impressed with how the humans were honoring his friend.

He gave Eject and Rewind a sad smile as he took an energon cube from them and sat down near the humans who were holding vigil. Surprisingly, he didn’t know the song they were singing, so Jazz simply settled in to listen. They sounded good for a group of people who weren’t professional singers and he allowed himself to relax as he listened and refueled.

He came online to the sensation of a thermal blanket being draped over him and was slightly embarrassed to realize that he had fallen into recharge on the grass. The sun had gone down some time ago and Steeljaw and Rewind were pulling the blanket over him to preserve his internal temperature in the rapidly cooling night.

“Go back to recharge, Jazz,” the cassette said softly. “Grapple and Hoist are still searching.”

It was a tempting offer. But one more set of hands could be the difference between life and death for Prowl if the other mech was still online.

“Would if I could,” he replied. “But I can’t let myself be sleepin’ on the job when Prowl’s still out there. I’ll recharge after we find him.”

The casettebots didn’t answer, but Rewind did take the blanket back and start folding it.

“Thanks for understandin’,” Jazz said.

“Take some energon to Grapple and Hoist when you go back?” Rewind asked. “We keep trying to get them to take a break and refuel, but they won’t do it.”

“Sure,” the saboteur agreed. “They won’t be any good if they don’t take a break too.”

He retrieved a pair of energon cubes from Eject and headed back into the debris field. Grapple and Hoist forced him to pull rank on them, but he got them to take the energon and take a break. They wouldn’t be gone long, but they would have some rest.

He understood their need to be out looking.

Once Grapple and Hoist were taken care of, he radioed Red Alert for a status update. There weren’t any changes, and Jazz hadn’t expected any, but it made everyone feel like the command staff actually cared about what was going on when he asked. And Prime would be asking him for one soon, too.

The debris field was quieter in the dark. It bordered on too quiet, making everything seem much more hopeless. Jazz began singing to counteract the hopelessness almost subconsciously.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Prowl was pulled back online by unusual noise. He had put himself into standby mode to conserve what energy he had left two days before and had never expected to come back out. But something had attracted the attention of his tactical computer and that had pulled him back online.

He hurt, almost more than he could stand. And all of his systems were reading critical. But he pushed the pain and the warnings to the side and focused on the sound.

It wasn’t the shifting of gravel and rock that his processor told him his audios had recorded over the last three days. It was something softer, much more rhythmic. After a few minutes of listening—in which he realized that he had to be in much worse shape than he though, to have taken that long—he realized that he was hearing singing. After another minute, he recognized the song as a traveling song that had been popular on Cybertron just before the war broke out. A moment after that, he realized that Jazz was the mech doing the singing.

He turned on his comm system, hoping he would find it functional. He almost smiled when it returned a weak signal.

Feeling relieved, he opened a line to the saboteur and sent him a message the other mech could never misinterpret.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Jazz’s head came up sharply as the next line of the song he was singing came through his comm line. He looked around for a moment, checking for any other Autobots who might be feeling good enough to play that kind of prank.

No one else was close enough to have really heard him.

Cautiously, he changed to another song that had been popular during the same time. A moment later, another answering line of music came across his comm. He hesitated for a moment longer, and then opened the comm line on his end.

_Prowl? Tell me that’s you._

He could almost hear a smile in the reply. _I feel like I have gone several rounds with Devastator, but I am alive._

Jazz went weak-kneed with relief. _We’re coming, Prowl. We’ve been looking for you since the Decepticons retreated._

 _Better bring Ratchet. My damage is severe._ The tactician shot a set of coordinates along the comm and fell silent.

Jazz felt panic set in. _Prowl? Prowl!_

_Stop shouting and hurry._

The saboteur turned toward the other rescuers. “I found him! Ratchet, get over here!”

Glad cries and running feet answered his call, but he had already moved to the coordinates his friend had given him. He would pull the whole mountain off Prowl himself if that was what it took.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

His optics were greeted by gentle starlight when the debris covering his head was removed. Prowl let out a sigh of relief at the sight. The stars really were beautiful when seen through Earth’s atmosphere.

He looked around—carefully so he wouldn’t jar his injuries—when a hand gripped his tightly. Jazz gave him a relieved smile and pressed a gentle kiss to the hand.

“Don’t try movin’ just yet, Prowl. Ratchet’s on his way.” The saboteur looked toward the other mechs that Prowl could hear working, but didn’t bother to turn to see. “Grapple and Hoist are having to brace some of the larger rocks to keep them to falling down as soon as we dig you out. Eject and Rewind are coming with some energon for you and Prime just commed to say that Skyfire’s on his way to airlift you out of here.”

He felt warm, knowing that his faction mates cared so much for his wellbeing. “Thank you.”

Prowl was surprised at how weak his voice sounded, but Jazz acted like he didn’t even notice. “You’d’ve done the same for any of us.”

Jazz was right. He would have.

“The humans are safe?”

“They all got away. They’ve been helping us look, too. Seems like someone was listening to their prayers.” Jazz smiled and kissed his hand again. “Now, rest. Everything else will wait.”

It would. He squeezed Jazz’s hand—more weakly than he would have liked—and smiled.  



End file.
